Akhiri untuk pergi!
by An Donat Suki
Summary: "Senpai, kamu menempatkan dirimu ditempat yang salah." "Daisuke-kun." "Lihatlah kenyataan, kamu tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya, menjadi orang ketiga pun kamu tidak akan bisa. Menyerahlah."


"_Senpai, kamu menempatkan dirimu ditempat yang salah."_

"_Daisuke-kun."_

"_Lihatlah kenyataan, kamu tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya, menjadi orang ketiga pun kamu tidak akan bisa. Menyerahlah."_

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Yoshino Fujieda**

**Rate T**

Odaiba dirundung hujan deras siang itu, cuaca yang biasa cerah menjadi gelap. Seorang lelaki, Daisuke Motomiya berjalan menyusuri koridor fakultasnya dengan langkah gontai, hujan telah menyurutkannya untuk mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya. Sampailah Daisuke didepan sebuah pintu, papan plang diatas pintu menunjukkan ruang A.405, dia melongokkan sedikit kedalam kelasnya dan menemukan beberapa mahasiswa sepertinya. Sekilas ia melihat papan tulis yang ada didepan 'Kuliah diliburkan karena dosen ada keperluan mendadak!'isi pengumuman yang sepertinya ditulis ketua kelasnya. ""Bagus, dengan begini bisa nyantai ditempat biasa.""pikir Daisuke dengan melangkahkan kakinya kembali keluar kelas.

"Daisuke."seseorang menepuk pundak Daisuke "Taichi-senpai? Kok tumben gak ikut kuliah?"tanya Daisuke dan Taichi menjelaskan sembari berjalan "Ah, Sora!"panggil Taichi pada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya, mata Daisuke memandang kedepan, pada wanita yang sedang dipangil Taichi, tidak, sebenarnya Daisuke memandang pada satu orang wanita lain yang berada disamping Sora "Ah ada Yoshino juga."kata Taichi saat berada didepan Sora dan memberi salam pada wanita dengan mahkota merah gelap itu

"Ah hai Yagami."balas Yoshino

"Ayolah Yoshino, panggil Taichi saja sih. Sudah berkali-kali kuberitahu, kuliah kalian juga kosong?"keduanya mengangguk, dan obrolan terjadi didominasi oleh Taichi dan Sora yang dengan serunya, saling melemparkan pandangan cinta dan sedikit kekerasan dalam berpacaran

"Merasa tidak bisa masuk kan? Yah kalau mereka sudah bertemu, itu artinya mereka telah terbang kedunianya sendiri, senpai."

"Daisuke-kun?Sejak kapan disini?"tanya Yoshino yang tidak sadar bahwa kouhainya tersebut sudah ada disampingnya

"Dari tadi. Senpai asdosnya Terauchi-sensei kan, bisa tolong jelasin tentang Tanjung Priok 1984?"

Diangguki Yoshino, dan mulai menceritakan dan menjelaskan tentang tragedi Tanjung Priok 1984. Daisuke tersenyum kecil ""Seenggaknya dengan ini, kamu bisa tersenyum, meski tidak banyak.""

"Motomiya."panggil seseorang, Daisuke yang sedang mendengar penjelasan dari Yoshino merasa terganggu dengan panggilan dari seseorang yang iya tahu betul "Kanbara, ada apaan?"tanya Daisuke dengan wajah dongkol

Takuya Kanbara hanya nyengir saat berada dihadapan Daisuke "Gak usah kesal gitu, aku kan bawa barang bagus buatmu, nih."menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Daisuke dan ia langsung pamit undur diri dari hadapan Daisuke, Daisuke mengintip apa isi amplop dan cengirannya terbit "Lumayan, pasokan buat bulan depan."

"Uang?"tanya Yoshino penasaran "Iya, mau kutraktir, itung-itung balasan penjelasannya tadi."tawar Daisuke, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Daisuke sudah menarik tangan Yoshino menuju kantin

Keduanya makan dengan diam, Daisuke makan dengan rakusnya, 3 mangkuk ramen telah tersedia didepannya, sebelumnya satu mangkuk telah ia tandaskan. Yoshino melihatnya dengan pandangan ngeri, kouhainya bisa menjadi serakus ini terhadap ramen. Mata Yoshino melirikkan ketempat lain dan terjatuh pada pasangan TaiOra, yang saling menyuapi satu sama lain dipojok kantin. Matanya bergetar, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihatnya. Jantungnya serasa terhenti.

"Jadi senpai membantu proyek mereka?"Daisuke bertanya setelah menandaskan empat mangkuk ramennya, bersih dengan kuahnya "Kau sangat bodoh, Senpai."sambung Daisuke melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya

"Kamu merasa sangat terbakar melihat mereka bersama, namun kamu tetap ingin ngotot berdiam diri didalam bara api. Kamu menangis senpai dalam bara api itu."Yoshino memerhatikan kouhainya dengan pandangan berair "Senpai."Daisuke menyerahkan saputangannya, suatu hal yang sangat jarang melihat seseorang membawa sapu tangan sekarang "Saat kamu terbakar seperti ini, jangan ragu untuk datang padaku, aku akan menjadi air yang memadamkan api dihatimu."

Sore hari, hujan masih tetap turun dengan derasnya. Daisuke mengeluhkan ramalan cuaca yang katanya hujan akan berhenti sebelum jam 4, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, namun hujan tetap turun dan dengan derasnya pula. Kedinginan, Daisuke mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. "Dengan bir akan semakin nikmat."gumamnya kecil, Daisuke melirikkan matanya "Apa lagi Kanbara?"

"Ew ketahuan ya, memang seperti yang diharapkan dari Daisuke Motomiya. Ngomong-ngomong kita lagi berdua nih, kenapa kamu gak panggil aku Takuya?Dear?"

Merinding, bukan karena dinginnya udara, tapi meringing mendengar perkataan Takuya."Takuya, bisa gak sih manggilnya biasa aja, Dear?"saat Takuya mendengarnya juga dari Daisuke, sensasi merinding juga dirasakannya "Gak enak banget, sesama cowok manggil gitu. Gak balik Dai?"

"Pake nanya, mau lah. Kamu lihat sendiri hujan gini, gak bawa jas hujan nih."

"Mangkanya jangan percaya ramalan cuaca sekarang. Mau nebeng mobilku gak?"Takuya mengeluarkan sebuah payung yang lumayan besar dari tasnya "Geh, bawa payung? Kayak cewek!"

"Kayak cewek gimana, kalo hujan gini mah, cowok juga mesti pake payung biar gak basah tahu. Sejak kapan cowok disamain jadi cewek kalo bawa payung."Takuya membukanya dan "Payungmu imut banget?"Daisuke berkomentar melihat motif dipayung Takuya "Bodo ah, mau nebeng gak?"

"Lah motorku gimana?Masa ditinggal?"Takuya merangkul Daisuke untuk merapat pada payungnya, dan mereka berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan dengan sebuah payung berwarna pink imut "Motormu ditinggal saja, nanti kita lapor satpam buat nitip."

"Terserah sih."

Daisuke menatap sekitarnya, untuk sudah sepi, kalau tidak, dia bisa malu berat berdua dalam sebuah payung imut begini, iya kalau dengan cewek, tidak karena dia dengan cowok terlebih dia Takuya Kanbara. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut, hati Daisuke merasa tidak enak, sejak tadi dia sebenarnya memikirkan satu nama yang ada dipikirannya. Dan saat jatuh pada satu titik dipinggir parkiran motor yang tak jauh darinya, ia segera merebut payung dari tangan Takuya dan berlari meniggalkannya, tanpa menoleh untuk menjawab teriakan Takuya.

"Sakit loh, Senpai."

Yoshino mengangkat wajahnya "Daisuke-kun?"

"Mengingat masa kecil?Sakit loh ntar."

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan, kamu pasti akan datang."tersenyum kecut Yoshino

Daisuke memutar bola matanya "Senpai, api yang membakarmu terlampau besar, hujan seperti ini tidak akan bisa memadamkannya, apalagi tadi baru saja diberikan arang yang sangat besar."

"Kamu tahu yang terjadi?"

"Tentu tahu, aku tahu segalanya, Senpai."

"Apa?"

"Harus kukatakan ya? Nanti makin membesar loh."

Mereka terdiam, keduanya terlindung payung. Daisuke tak perlu mengatakan kata-kata penghiburan pada Yoshino dan Yoshino pun tak pernah ingin diberi kata penghibur. Hanya dengan diam, Daisuke bisa mengerti senpainya tersebut "Ayo pulang, semakin malam akan semakin dingin."Daisuke menarik tangan Yoshino dan membawanya untuk pulang

"Payungmu imut sekali."

"Punya Takuya sih, bukan payungku."

Mereka telah sampai diparkiran motor, mau tak mau Daisuke harus pulang dengan motornya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi, karena didepannya sebuah Ferrari merah terparkir, dan orang yang ada didalamnya telah menunggu "Kelihatannya kalian sangat membutuhkan mobil ya."Takuya keluar dari dalam mobil, dengan jas hujan terpasang ditubuhnya "Pakailah mobilku Dear, biar aku yang bawa motormu."Takuya melemparkan kunci mobilnya, hal yang sama dilakukan Daisuke "Jaga Ratumu, jangan sampai masuk angin."Takuya berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan Daisuke membuka pintu untuk Yoshino

"Terima kasih, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke tak menjawab, ia tetap diam dibelakang stir. Mereka telah sampai didepan apartemen Yoshino. Yoshino tak membuka pintu, karena dia menunggu jawaban dari Daisuke, dan Daisuke nampak tidak ingin memberikan jawaban atas rasa terima kasih Yoshino. Dalam hening, Daisuke melepaskan jaketnya yang tidak terlalu basah, dan memberikannya pada Yoshino. Dengan ragu Yoshino menerimanya, dari dulu kouhainya selalu baik padanya.

"Dari dulu, Daisuke-kun selalu baik padaku ya. Sudah dua tahun kan kita berteman."membuka pembicaraan kembali, Yoshino berharap bisa membuat Daisuke berbicara

"Senpai."akhirnya, itu yang dipikirkan Yoshino saat Daisuke membuka mulutnya "Kamu harus pergi, untuk mengakhirinya."ucap Daisuke membuat mata Yoshino tergenangi oleh air mata kembali, setiap Daisuke mengatakan tentang mengakhiri. Mengakhiri rasa suka dan cintanya pada Taichi Yagami. Tanpa berkata lagi, Yoshino meninggalkan Daisuke.

"Kelihatannya, sulit sekali bagimu menundukkan Ratu, Dear?"kata Takuya keesokan harinya dibalkon lantai 5 kampus mereka "Sulit?Bagiku tidak ada yang sulit."

"Percaya diri sekali. Oy, Queen mu nangis lagi tuh."tunjuk Takuya pada salah satu tempat yang bisa dilihat dari lantai teratas tersebut, dan Daisuke dengan segera pergi menuju Yoshino berada "Hah sikapmu itu selalu membuatku cemburu, Dear."

Daisuke telah sampai ditempat Yoshino menangis, tempat yang pas untuk menangis, karena tak ada satupun orang disana, tempat yang sangat sepi dan terpencil. Daisuke tak berkata apapun disana, yang ia lakukan hanya, menangkap Yoshino kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air matanya. Dan Yoshino, siap menumpahkan semua air mata yang ia punya saat ini. Sedang Takuya, dia melihat dari lantai 5 dengan senyuman tipis "Berterima kasihlah pada pengalamanmu dulu Dear, kalau tidak, kamu tidak akan bisa mengerti betapa sakitnya Yoshino-senpai sekarang."

Setengah jam sudah dilalui mereka berdua, tetap dalam posisi berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Yoshino melepaskannya karena merasa sudah agak baik. "Sudah baikan?"tanya Daisuke, Yoshino mengangguk "Badanmu bau, kamu gak mandi?"

"Iya, kerjaan sampai pagi, dan begitu aku bangun sudah masuk jam kuliah. Hasilnya Gennai-sensei membuatku push up 50 kali yang menambah kembali bau badanku."Yoshino tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dan Daisuke ikut juga. Daisuke memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Yoshino, ada bengkak dimatanya, kurang tidur atau bahkan tidak tidur sepertinya

"Aku akan mengakhirinya Dai."

"Itu bagus."

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan bekerja sendiri untuk proyek kelulusanku."

"Kalau masalah proyek, aku akan membantumu senpai."

"Kamu benar-benar baik Dai!"

"Tidak sebaik Takuya. Tapi untuk senpai aku akan menjadi kouhai yang baik dan penurut. Seperti dulu, 2 tahun lalu saat ospek."Daisuke mengenang masa 2 tahun dulu, saat Daisuke masih maba dan Yoshino sebagai seniornya, yang menggembleng dia habis-habisan "Bagiku itu pertemuan takdir, aku yakin sekali dengan takdir itu, aku yakin bahwa senpai tidak akan bisa berdiri tanpaku!"

"Percaya diri sekali? Aku bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu ya, aku selalu ditolong olehmu sih. Terima kasih Dai, kamu kouhaiku yang paling baik, ada yang kamu inginkan?"tanya Yoshino

Daisuke berpikir dan matanya menatap lekat mata Yoshino, daya tarik magnet terjadi, wajah keduanya makin dekat dan helaan napas mereka saling beradu, hingga jarak antara keduanya menjadi nol dengan bibir mereka yang saling bertemu. Memejamkan mata, keduanya sejenak, tidak lama hanya sekitar 10 detik mereka menyatukan bibir, dan akhirnya melepaskannya "Pertama ciuman dari senpai."

"Kamu sudah melakukannya sebelum meminta, sama seperti dulu saat kamu mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Sepertinya ada yang kamu inginkan lagi?"

"Kedua! Aku ingin tubuh senpai!"

Yoshino hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, selalu langsung pada sasarannya. "Tidak bisakah kamu katakan aku mencintaimu?"Yoshino mengalungkan lengannya pada Daisuke "Kamu tahu sendiri aku anti dengan kata seperti itu."

"Tapi yang seperti kamu katakan tadi, akan terdengar seperti kamu itu cowok brengsek yang hanya ingin tubuh cewek saja."

"Aku yakin Yoshino mengerti apa maksudku."suatu hal yang jarang terjadi, Daisuke memanggil senpainya dengan nama langsung

"Kalau begitu, lakukan setelah kamu melamar dan menikahiku!"tantang Yoshino dengan seringai diwajahnya

"Akan kulakukan hari ini juga!"seringai juga ditunjukkan oleh Daisuke, menerima apa yang ditantang oleh Yoshino

Masih tetap dilantai 5, Takuya ikut menyeringai "Selamat Dear."gumam Takuya kecil "Malam ini akan sibuk, harus sebar undangan gak ya?"

END!


End file.
